


Five People Who Babysat for Torren

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SG 5 Things prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/221868.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Who Babysat for Torren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SG 5 Things prompt [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/221868.html).

1 - Richard Woolsey: Which was really sort of an accident. He had meant to take Torren right to Kanaan, but halfway there, Torren spat up on Richard's coat, so he took a detour to his quarters. Once he finally got to the cafeteria, Torren was gurgling peacefully in his arms. He had only taken two or three wrong turns, and they were mostly an accident.

 

2 - John Sheppard: Which was a dirty trick. Teyla invited him to spar, and when he got to her quarters there was a whirlwind of, "Oh I forgot that I must meet with Halling, would you please stay with Torren, thank you so much, he's been fed," and she was out the door before John could say, "Oh, _hell_ no."

He stood there for a few minutes, holding the squirming Torren at arms length. "Alright, buddy," John said, "No pooping, okay?" Torren shrieked happily and kicked his fat little legs.

Teyla returned with Kanaan two hours later to find John and Torren fast asleep inside an elaborate barricade of over-turned chairs and pillows in the middle of the floor.

 

3 - Ronon Dex: Who actually volunteered. Teyla didn't even hesitate. She handed Torren over, patted Ronon on the shoulder, and told him she would return later that evening.

They walked around the city and looked at pretty glass windows and visited Amelia in the control tower. Ronon fed him lunch in the cafeteria, and they sat out on a balcony and watched dolphin-y things jump. Torren let Ronon carry him the whole day, told Ronon a babbling nonsense story and twisted at the beads in Ronon's hair. At naptime, Ronon sat in the chair beside his crib and watched him breathe. Ronon hugged Teyla and thanked her when he left.

 

4 - Amelia Banks: It's a regular thing. Torren lights up when he sees her come through the door and it's a pretty great feeling when a kid is excited to see you. Teyla and Kanaan take their dinner to one of the piers once a week, and Amelia gives Torren a bath and smells his head while she reads him books until he falls asleep in her lap.

She always leaves feeling stronger, taller. And pretty much in no hurry to have one for herself. Mostly.

 

5 - Evan Lorne: Who misses his nieces and nephews something fierce, so he steals the kid away from Teyla whenever he gets the chance. They gather marines together for the gentlest games of touch football in Marine history. They have adventures in the abandoned parts of the city. Lorne teaches Torren how to tie knots. Torren teaches Lorne how to stalk birds on the mainland.

He goes to sleep at night and the constant weight on his chest is lessened slightly. He'll always have mounds of paperwork to do. People will always go missing or need rescuing. More people may die.

But there's a kid in Atlantis that makes all that worth getting through. None of them can ask for much more than that.


End file.
